El juego de las sillas
by sandrichan87
Summary: Estar siempre solo le asqueaba. Lo que no sabía es que era peor que le prestaran atención.


**Serie:** Axis Powers: Hetalia  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Principalmente Inglaterra. Aparición de América, Francia, los Italias, Hungría, España y, de fondo, 'el resto'. Se mencionan otros.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> Pongamos que T.  
><strong>Comentario: <strong>Es para el concurso organizado por Hetalia Syndrome en FB. Simplemente decir que lo he tenido que hacer de forma rápida ya que lo combiné con estudios y mi cosplay para el Salón del Cómic (entre otras cosas). No ha sido beteado practicamente ni por mí, así que siento los posibles errores que se puedan encontrar. Aún así, espero que os guste :3  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 2.332 palabras (capicúa, #23! :D)

Realmente lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Pero también tenía la sensación de que, si lo hubiera conocido en otro contexto, hubieran podido llegar a llevarse bien –no quería exagerar pensando en que serían los mejores amigos del mundo, así que le bastaba con pensar un 'quizá nos llevaríamos bien'-.

Ahora se encontraba solo en un bar cercano al edificio donde en una hora se proseguiría con la reunión con el resto de países. Sentado, al lado de una ventana, pero observando el interior del local con aire ausente. Aún así no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza al tema, observando en concreto a uno de los países que se encontraban allí. Éste estaba, prácticamente como siempre, rodeado de otros y con la sonrisa tontuna que lo caracterizaba. Tontuna, idiota… pero generalmente suertuda. O eso pensaba él, sobre todo cuando miró de reojo a sus propios acompañantes: unas bonitas sillas de madera adornadas con detalles cantosos que no estaría mal que alguien tapara. La verdad es que _no estaría mal_ que alguien se sentara en ellas, así al menos no tendría esa punzada en el corazón que sabía que era causa de un sentimiento de soledad. E incluso de envidia.

Suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su té ya frío, el cual le dio bastante asco. Dejó la taza provocando un fuerte ruido por chocarla contra el plato con bastante fuerza y sintió cómo le observaron por unos instantes. Sí, desconocidos y conocidos lo estaban mirando. Siempre le miraban cuando metía la pata o se mostraba molesto. Disimuló un poco por unos segundos y, finalmente, miró hacia el resto. Ahí fue cuando los demás volvieron a sus temas anteriores, 'abandonándolo' de nuevo. Todos excepto una de las miradas, que casualmente era una de las que menos necesitaba. Las miradas verdes de ambos chocaron, manteniendo el contacto entre sí como si se tratara de una batalla. El rubio acabó por fruncir sus grandes y características cejas y apartó la mirada con molestia.

Cuando volvió su vista al otro, éste ya no le estaba mirando. Sin embargo volvía a sonreír a los de su alrededor. Qué asco le daba. Qué asco le daban todos.

Pero entonces le sorprendió una voz conocida.

-¿Te pasa algo, Inglaterra?- preguntó con interés el americano.

Sabía que era con interés porque se le notaba en la mirada. Se podría decir que se tornaba hasta infantil, de toque curioso. Esa era una cosa que le recordaba a su niñez. A veces le gustaba. Otras veces, cuando se sentía una mierda como en aquel momento, le hacía sentir aún peor.

-No te importa.

-¿Es asunto de Estado, no?- respondió el otro, sonriente y ya acostumbrado al humor del inglés.- ¡Permiso!- Y se sentó sin más en la silla que quedaba frente a él.

Una silla hortera tapada. Eso era positivo. Pero tener que aguantar a Alfred a cambio quizá era un inconveniente.

-Ey, ¿le ocurre algo al Señor?- dijo de forma juguetona, llamando la atención con un descarado chasquido.- ¿No estás de humor? ¿Acaso te molestó que te interrumpiera? ¿Te aburres? ¿Te duele alg-?

-América, cállate. – Interrumpió con cierto malestar.- Está claro que no estoy de humor.

El otro chico puso cierta cara de disgusto, suspiró y se levantó con calma.

-…no me extraña que los otros países no se te acerquen…

-Me da exactamente igual.

El americano sonrió y se rascó la nuca algo inquieto.

-Ya, sí, claro… Si me necesitas… -titubeó- dímelo, ¿ok?

-Ok.

Y el otro rubio se marchó sin más. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que sintió que empezaba a ser bastante descarado. Cogió la cuchara y empezó a remover su fría bebida, fijando su mirada en ésta hasta que algo llamó su atención. Ya no había una fea silla a secas, sino una fea silla con un folio enganchado con celo. En el folio había una letra, la T.

Se levantó y estiró para poder alcanzarlo y lo acabó arrancando. Vio que detrás tenía una pequeña banderita de los Estados Unidos, cosa que confirmaba que la acababa de dejar Alfred cuando había 'ido a visitarlo'. Lo miró por delante y por detrás, incluso comprobó varias veces que no hubiera más de un folio. Realmente no comprendía qué significaba. Volvió a sentarse sin dejar de mirarlo y de darle vueltas. Ahora encima empezaba a sentirse, sin saber muy bien por qué, culpable de haber tratado al otro tan mal. Dobló el papel y se levantó para ir a buscarlo y poder hablar con él más tranquilamente.

-_Bonsoir_, Arthur~

Una rosa roja y enorme se había plantado ante su rostro, cosa que le hizo volver a su asiento. El inglés parpadeó algo inquieto por el susto inicial hasta que el francés insistió con gestos en que cogiera la flor y, sin más, la aceptó. Hacía tiempo que no recibía una rosa del francés, así que era una situación bastante extraña. De nuevo estaba recordando tiempos anteriores y eso le incomodaba. Segundos después ya tenía al otro rubio sentado en una silla, a su lado. Bueno, sentado en la silla era un decir ya que prácticamente lo tenía sentado sobre sus piernas.

-No te acerques tanto, francés.

-Oh, Arthur, ¿me vas a tratar igual que a Alfred? Es doloroso, creía que lo nuestro era diferente- comentó con su típica voz juguetona.

-Deja de hacerte la víctima. –el francés con esto hizo un ruidito molesto, que Arthur sintió como una indirecta. – Márchate. –y dicho esto lo empujó para que al menos mantuviera las distancias.

-Uhm, está bien, me marcharé.- dijo mientras le quitaba la rosa de la mano, partía el tallo para hacerla más corta, y se la ponía en el bolsillo de la camisa. Golpeó un par de veces, sin mucha fuerza, sobre el pecho del inglés.- Pero sólo por ser hoy.

-¿C-cómo que por ser hoy?

-Tú te lo pierdes~

Le guiñó el ojo y se alejó con la rapidez que caracterizaba las huidas francesas.

-Cobarde. –murmuró con tono seco.

Luego se apoyó en la silla en la que había estado el otro sentado y algo crujió. Miró sin comprender y vio que estaba arrugando unos folios que, como en la anterior ocasión, tenían unas letras pintadas: la H, la B y la I. Como esperaba, una de las banderas que se encontraban en la parte de detrás era la francesa. Las otras dos eran la de Mónaco y la de Seychelles.

-Ache, be, i…. y te… -pensó en voz alta, tratando de buscarle un significado a todo eso.

Alzó la mirada en busca del francés con la intención de ir y preguntarle qué tipo de broma era aquélla que le estaban jugando. Estudió el local, ahora sin rastro de Francia. Ni de América.

Miró su reloj pensando que quizá ya era la hora de proseguir la reunión y que se había distraído tanto como para que se le pasara, pero aún quedaba mucho. Fue entonces cuando vio que, ciertamente, todavía había más países ocupando las mesas.

Y otra vez cruzó la mirada con el de ojos verdes. Y de nuevo a mantener la mirada como dos niños pequeños cuando juegan.

-¿Eh?

De repente los hermanos italianos le habían cortado el contacto visual.

-¡Ciao, Inglaterra!- saludó Veneziano con el ímpetu de siempre mientras que su hermano no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás.

-Hola… -respondió desganado y algo descompuesto.

-Podemos sentarnos aquí, ¿verdad, verdad?- prosiguió Feliciano mientras empujaba a Romano hacia una de las sillas.

-¿También me traéis papeles de estos?- inquirió mostrando los tres últimos, y al parecer acertando porque los italianos se miraban entre ellos como si acabaran de ser pillados haciendo una trastada.- ¿Qué son…?

-¡_Che palle_!, ¡te lo dije! ¡No quiero participar en esta tontería! ¡Que lo haga _él!_- el italiano del sur no era demasiado bueno aguantando 'presiones', sobre todo tratándose de Inglaterra tenía poco aguante. Por no decir que no había pasado no le había dado tiempo ni de hacer la pregunta.

-P-pero hermano, no te pongas así o se estropeará…- dijo tratando de taparle la boca al otro- A-au, ¡duele!

Romano acabó por levantarse, estirando el brazo y entregándole tres nuevos folios mientras con la mano libre se frotaba los labios. Arthur los cogió sabiendo que aún si volvía a preguntar no le dirían nada.

-¡Vámonos, Veneziano!

Dicho esto, el primero de los hermanos se marchó.

-V-voy… toma.- dijo nerviosamente depositando algo en su mano, mientras le obligaba a mantenerla cerrada- Lo hice yo y mi hermano lo pintó. D-discúlpalo…

Le sonrió apurado y marchó tras Romano.

El inglés abrió su mano, descubriendo una pequeña figura con forma de dragón. Se entretuvo un rato observando los diferentes detalles ya que a pesar de ser del tamaño de la palma de una mano, se notaba que estaba muy bien trabajada. Tanto que por un par de minutos se olvidó de que en la otra mano tenía los nuevos folios y no había visto las letras que contenían. Dejó el dragón sobre la mesa y se puso a ver las letras: dos P y dos Y. Detrás se encontraban la bandera italiana, la alemana y, en el último de estos, una bandera prusiana al lado de la alemana dibujada a bolígrafo.

Sacó una libreta y escribió las letras, primero en el orden en el que las había recibido. Pero, como esperaba, así no tenían significado alguno. Apoyó su mentón sobre su mano y con la otra despeinó su flequillo a la vez que resoplaba ante la duda.

-Yo diría que te quedan cinco.- interrumpió una voz femenina.

Enseguida la reconoció como la húngara, y lo confirmó una vez alzó la vista.

-¿Cinco dices…?

-Ajá –sonrió ésta y acabó sentándose frente a él.- ¿Sabes…? Me parece una buena iniciativa… así que he pensado que quería participar.

-¿Participar…?

-¿Vas a estar repitiendo todo lo que digo?- preguntó sonando molesta.

-Ah, yo… perdón.

Estaba reaccionando tímidamente, sí. Pero es que pocas veces había hablado con ella y le cortaba la confianza que estaba teniendo. Todo añadiéndolo a lo idiota que se estaba sintiendo por no comprender nada por muchas vueltas que le daba.

-¿Y bien?

-Me has… -dudó- dicho… que me faltan cinco. –Comentó y la miró, hasta que ella asintió.- ¿Qué es?

-¡Eso no puedo decírtelo!- rio.- La gracia está en que lo descubras o se te acabe el tiempo.

Maldita sea. Eso no sonaba nada bien. ¿Sería una trampa? Todos los países habían decidido hacerle algo porque lo odiaban, estaba claro. Lo sabía desde el principio.

-Y si… ¿no quiero saberlo?

-Te obligaremos. No hay más. -rio de nuevo.- Ya te dije que hay un tiempo, un tiempo límite.

-Límite.

-Oh, ¡vamos!- gritó, y sacó de su bolsillo unos folios doblados.- Yo tengo cuatro más.

Y los dejó caer sobre la mesa. Se levantó y se acercó a él.

-¡Ánimos! ¡A dar la vida por ello!

Dicho esto le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro que lo descolocaron un poco dada la poca feminidad que descargaban. La miró extrañado y, al parecer, ella se dio cuenta porque se separó enseguida.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -rio cortada.- ¡M-me voy!

Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El inglés hizo una mueca al ver esto, pero enseguida prestó atención a lo que le había dejado la chica. Desdobló con cuidado los folios y se encontró con nuevas letras: la R, la A, la D y la H. Fue dándoles la vuelta y encontró las banderas de Liechtenstein, Suiza, Austria y la de la propia Hungría.

Frunció el ceño y decidió que lo mejor era sacar todos los folios que había obtenido hasta el momento. Los dispuso sobre la mesa y…

-Te los han dado todos…

El tono le resultaba familiar, pero mucho más el aura que rodeaba al país que se había acercado hasta él. Ni siquiera alzó la vista de los papeles.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Español? -Obviamente, empleaba un tono era totalmente despectivo.

-¿…cómo es posible…?

Al final decidió que lo mejor era mirarle y mandarlo a paseo con la educación que se merecía, pero un golpe del otro sobre la mesa le hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Q-qué se supone que te pasa? ¿Vas bebido? No me extrañaría tampoco, lo españoles no distinguís entre fiesta y trabaj-

-Te… -un paso hacia él.- …falta…- otro más.- …una.

A decir verdad, se había mantenido en su sitio por orgullo. A decir verdad, moría por dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sabía lo fuerte que golpeaba Antonio como para no mantener la distancia. Acabó por tragar saliva manteniendo su lugar.

-Ya lo sé.

-Está en tu idioma, Cejotas. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

No sabía si estaba haciendo bien, pero dejó de mirar al español para fijarse de nuevo en los papeles.

-Ahora es peor… -sonrió el inglés.

-¿Sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

-_Porque me pones nervioso…_-pensó.

Estaba tensísimo, mucho. Tanto que las letras empezaban a mezclarse entre ellas. Notó como el otro bufaba y miraba su muñeca, posiblemente viendo la hora que era. Casi que prefería volver al momento en el que nadie le hablaba y le hacía caso. Prefería estar solo y que nadie interrumpiera su 'monotonía'.

-Ya es tarde.

-¿Eh?

Volvió al mundo real. Volvió a mirar al español. Y éste estaba moviendo los folios con prisa.

-Dame tu pañuelo.

-El…

-El que te dio tu hermano hoy.- dijo apartándose lentamente hasta dejar ver las palabras que había formado.- Al menos podrías completarlo por ti mismo.

**[IMAGEN EN ENLACE: . ]**

No hizo falta completarlo. El pañuelo que le dado Sealand 'porque sí' llevaba la inicial de su nombre. Miró de reojo al español, que ahora lo miraba sonriente.

-Ya sé que es una tontería pero… me parecía buena idea. Trabajar el día de tu cumpleaños es bastante horrible.

Le sonreía. Como a uno más. Desvió la mirada hacia el oscuro exterior, sonrojado por el pequeño arrepentimiento que sentía por haber estado odiándolo todo el día. Pero no, jamás se lo diría.

De repente se apagaron las luces del lugar.

-¡SORPRESA!

**-  
>Quiero dejar clara mi intención de mención discreta de Sant Jordi dada la fecha, ya que es considerado patrón de Inglaterra (entre otros países). Felicidades, Arthur =)<strong>  
><strong>Hay otras tantas cosas escondidas por el fic que no revelaré. Espero que las veáis por vosotros mismos ^w^<strong>


End file.
